User talk:Hogan milligan
Welcome Welcome to the Nerf Wiki, Hogan milligan! Thanks for your edit to the Flywheels or spring? page. We hope you stick around to further help the wiki. For rules, help on editing, how things should be layed out, read the Guidelines, Article Layout guide, and Manual of Style. Other suggested reading are the reviewing rules for products. For more help and an idea of what we're up to, check out the Community Portal and forum! If you have any questions, feel absolutely free to message one of the site staff. Thank you for helping us! Pedroh1999 (talk) 02:38, March 6, 2016 (UTC) on my recent comments; i would like to clarify about my comments on religion; i do not hate or dislike muslims, but i think their religian is false. i am a christian myself, so its not religion itself i object to, but any believe that cannot be reasonably and logicly defended. if you would like to argue with me or ask questions, heres my email: milligan.hogan@yahoo.com i would be happy to talk, or answer questions.Hogan milligan (talk) 15:57, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Hogan I am an athiest so I really don`t give a flying F***k. However i`m not prejudiced against religion. MITCHG74 mitch, if your so sure their cant be a god, how can you not be prejudiced against religion? and if theirs no god, is their right or wrong? could i be whatever gender i want? could i identify as a cow? or what if i just enjoy killing people? who are you to judge me for doing what i enjoy? i dont enjoy killing people, im male and i am a human designed in the image of god. i know this because god said so. have a nice day! Hogan milligan (talk) 02:07, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Boys, no religion talk. This is America. The place was founded on religious freedom, or the lack thereof. You can believe whatever you want, and disbelieve whatever you want. That's the beauty of the USA. Allah, God, Vishnu, Mazda, Zoroaster, Elohim, they're all cool here brothers. --ElliottW 04:13, May 12, 2016 (UTC) america was founded on freedom to beleive what you like and discus it without getting your head chopped of. NOT freedom FROM religion.Hogan milligan (talk) 14:49, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to butt my head in, but its really only the radical Muslims who go do that crap. There are radicals of most if not all religions. Muslims, in general, seem to be the ones targeting innocents and murdering them. When in doubt, flee 17:01, May 12, 2016 (UTC) i am talking mainly about what was going on when america was founded. it was pretty much a war between catholics and protestants. i would be rather hesitant to call the so called church of that time christian, because they were more interested in politics than religion or truth. that period of history, and the way church became intertwined with government, kinda smeared christians. however, today i think there is a lot less religion based persecution than there used to be, but now people are persecuted by the media for having opinions. (think: the mess about gay rights) and yes most religios groups dont violently persecute people, but thats partly because they arent powerfull enough. the bible makes it clear that christians should not persecute others, but when the church became powerfull its leaders became corrupted, and used their position to their own personal advantage. so the trouble with islam is that the koran clearly states that anyone who wont convert to islam should be killed; meaning that the so called "radicals" are really just the ones who follow the koran. Hogan milligan (talk) 20:14, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Discussing religion Hi, while I understand that your religion is very important to you, I'd probably suggest not discussing it on the Nerf Wiki. Not everyone will agree with you and I would prefer to avoid arguments about the subject. Not to mention, it seems to keep coming up in threads where it doesn't need to, and we have rules against going off-topic in the forum. I'm not going to issue a warning for you yet but, if this continues, then I will be doing so. Jet Talk • ] 22:40, June 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: This is something I've actually been wanting to do for a while but haven't gotten around to doing so. At least, having articles for popular third party dart types (like Koosh or FVJ) would be helpful. Jet Talk • ] 23:04, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to butt in-but how about RadEagles? I would have been your daddy... 03:05, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :At the top right, there's a Contribute button where you can create a new article. Don't worry about fitting the article to layout standards on the first go, I'd be more than happy to come in and help clean it up from there. Jet Talk • ] 20:45, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Snipe Hello! So I need to have a upgrade spring correct? I may have to turn down your offer because of how far I live from you. Sorry, but Elliotw lives one state closer and says he has a couple springs so I might take his offer. But thanks for helping me with my snipe! --Dcho4 (talk) 20:16, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Good to hear from you You'd love me in real-life, HM. I'm like a cool uncle that has a basement full of Nerf blasters, and doesn't mind if you play with them. And I've been known to give away blasters to many of my friends. Just ask Pedroh and Mojo. Actually I'm going up to Canada this weekend to mod blasters with some of the Wiki members. So no hard feelings. Life's too short to be mad at friends. Still? Are you still trying to adopt the SFH2 Wikia (IDK what SFH means)? And are you still Nerfing up to this day? :) Matt (talk) 22:40, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Updating userpage So yeah, I do understand that SFH2 is barely used, & you're still Nerfing, but you should update your userpage if you're sill active on this Wikia. Matt (talk) 22:06, February 26, 2018 (UTC)